Always with You HiroxReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: There will be two parts to this story, one from Reader's point of view and one of from Hiro's point of view. It's a story I made about Tadashi's death, so it may make you cry because I know I did while writing it. The other part will be TadashixReader, because it's about Tadashi and the reader. I Do Not own Big Hero 6 or Marvel.


Hiro let out a heavy sigh as he put down the robot that he held in his left hand and a screw driver in his right onto the desk. He slumps back into his chair, tilting his head back against the seat as his eyes drift up towards the window. "I bet she's/his finally visiting his grave today. It's been three months since the last time she/he went to go see him... Since we held the funeral for him." He said, a loud to himself as he let out another sigh afterwards.

"Is everything alright, Hiro? You're showing signs of depression." Baymax said, as he tilted his head to the side like he always did, while standing behind Hiro. "My date shows that signs of grief-"

Hiro cuts Baymax off, as he swirls the chair around to face the giant marshmallow like robot. "I'm fine Baymax really, it still hurts when I think about it. But honestly, I'm more worried about (y/n). She/He spent the first three months taking care of me and Aunt Cass, she/he would barely let herself/himself cry. I'm just worried she/he may handle it harder from suppressing it. Sometimes... Sometimes I feel like she/he works too hard." Hiro said, leaning against his chair swinging an arm over his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"Would checking up on (y/n) improve your state?" Baymax stated, with his head still tilted slightly as he blink.

"Maybe..." Hiro thought to himself for a few minutes, before swiftly pushing himself off the chair and grabbing his jacket. "C'mon buddy, let's go ask Aunt Cass for help." He said, rushing down stairs to the cafe. His eyes scan over the shop spotting her, as he rushes over to her side. "Aunt Cass, I think (y/n) is still at the grave. Please, can we go check and if she/he is and bring her/him here? I just don't think she/he should be alone right now." He said, looking up at his aunt at first then darting his eyes down while speaking, before looking back up at her.

Aunt Cass looks over her shoulder, hearing Hiro's footsteps running towards her. Right as she was going to open her mouth, he would get to it before she could. She just smiled and listens to Hiro's words carefully before giving an answer. She looks outside seeing it pouring outside. "Well...It is raining pretty hard outside, it would be bad if she/he got sick. Give me a few minutes to wrap up okay? 30 Minutes." She said, stroking the top of his head while the other hand carried a tray. "You're such a sweet boy Hiro. Rather you believe it or not, you have a lot of Tadashi inside you." She said, with a gentle smile then walk away.

Hiro smiled faintly, feeling a little at ease knowing that (y/n) will be here tonight where he could watch over her/him. He was also thankful that around this hour Aunt Cass wasn't very busy. He looks outside seeing it raining harshly. "I bet she/he didn't even bring umbrella." He said, frowning at the thought then going back upstairs grabbing two umbrellas. After waiting around 30 minutes for Aunt Cass to close up the shop, she was finally ready to go and he ran out to the car getting Baymax and himself in. The centimeter wasn't too far from the house, but it did take a little time for them to get there. The moment they arrived, Hiro started helping Baymax out of his seat quickly, then proceeded to open the umbrella's and handing one over to Baymax. He walks towards his brother's plot, without any thought to it as he knew where it was by heart having visit so many times. As he stood just a few feet away from (y/n), who was sitting at Tadashi's grave sobbing. His face twisted slightly in pain, hearing her/his sobs of heartache. He slowly walks up to her/him from behind and holding the umbrella out above her/him. "(y/n).." He said, in a gentle voice as he placed his hand on her/his shoulder. "(y/n), please let me take you home... You'll catch a cold... I know how much Tadashi hated when you got sick, plus don't you have that formula you wanted to work on for school? I know my brother would hate it if you missed school because of him, please (y/n)" He waited in the moment of silence that was between them as her/his sobs slowly got quieter. All he wanted to do is protect her/him, he knew how much (y/n) meant to his brother. _"I promise Tadashi... I will watch over her/him, I won't let anything happen to (y/n). It still hurts... but I know I have to be strong_ _this time_ _, right?"_ He thought to himself as he swallowed thickly, as if trying to hold back the tears that wanted to form in his eyes. His graze was slowly starting to draw down towards the ground, as he kept his hand on her/his shoulder.

In the moment of silence that was between you and Hiro, all you could do was stare at the words just one last time before speaking. "Tadashi Hamada... you were my home and always will be... Hiro, he was my home but now his gone." You said, nearly choking on your words as you fought the urge to cry again. "I'm sorry Tadashi, I know I should be the strong one, I should be comforting Aunt Cass and Hiro. Yet they're comforting me, I'm sorry so Tadashi.." Tears started to quietly spill from your eyes as they drip down your stain cheeks.

Finally Baymax speaks up, "Tadashi is he-" Only to be cut off by Hiro, looking back at him and shaking his head with the most painful expression on it.

" _Right now.. I don't think those words will help (y/n)..."_ Hiro thought to himself, as he help (y/n) up. He pulls (y/n) close to him letting her/him lean on him, and with that quietly exits as he started guiding them back to the car where Aunt Cass was waiting still.

-Three years and Nine months earlier- (Flash Back)

"Aunt Cass! I'm home, and I bought a friend over! I hope you don't mind if she/he joins us for dinner." Tadashi said, yelling as he walks through the door.

"That's fine! I'm just glad one of you guys are getting out and making friends." Aunt Cass yelled back from the kitchen.

"Hey!" Hiro said, scrunching his nose as he look over at Aunt Cass sounding insulted.

"Hello, it's nice to meet Tadashi's family. I'm (y/n)." You said, feeling a bit awkward meeting Tadashi's family and having dinner with them in the same day. You smile slightly as you wave over to them.

"Oh c'mon now dear! You don't need to be shy!" Aunt Cass said, in a loud energetic voice as she scoop (y/n) up in her arms, giving her/him a tight bear hug.

You let out a short laugh as you smile big at the warm welcome. "Hehe sorry, I guess I was a bit nervous, Aunt Cass. I hope that's okay, I mean Tadashi said that you like being called Aunt Cass." You said, in a hurry to awkwardly explain yourself.

She laughed waving her hand slightly. "Of course! Don't be shy about calling me Aunt Cass, any friend of Tadashi's or Hiro's is always welcome to call me that! Well let me finish up dinner, why don't you guys go wash up for dinner and wait in Tadashi's room."

"Okay, thank you for having my Aunt Cass." You said, smiling as you started following Tadashi up the stairs, and right behind you Hiro followed. "So, you're Tadashi's little brother, Hiro right? I heard a lot about you Mr. Hamada, and how smart you are. I must say I was really impressed, I would love to talk to you some time." You said, looking over your shoulder back at him with a smile.

"H-Huh, me? Um" Hiro said, feeling his cheeks start to heat up a little.

"Don't mind my brother, his not use to cute girls/boy talking to him." Tadashi said, laughing as he smirked poking fun at his little brother.

You let out a small giggle as you smile. "It's okay, I think it's kind of cute. Well whenever you have time Hiro, maybe next time I come over?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds cool." Hiro said, blushing a bit still as he rubs the back of his nape.

Once you all three of you had reach the top of the stairs and walk into the boys room, you turn to Hiro and ruffle the top of his hair as if to reassure him about his awkwardness earlier. After you walk over to Tadashi's side, were you both look over a new book that you both had been talking about.

Hiro felt like his cheeks were painted red a bit, as look over at her/him fixing his messy jet black hair. With an embarrassed and awkward expression he look away, feeling his heart racing a little. _"What the heck is going? I climb_ _ed_ _the same stairs I do every day, why is my heart racing?"_

-Flash Back over-

Aunt Cass walks up to the door of the Lucky Cat Cafe, taking the key from her pocket and opening the door. She walks through the door taking shelter form the hash rain coming down outside, as she step to the side holding the door open for the Hiro, (y/n), and Baymax behind her/him. "I'll go get some towels, why don't you take her/him upstairs and get some fresh clothes. She's/His soaking wet." She said, leaving up the stair case in a hurry once everyone had made it through the door.

"Yeah, sure thing Aunt Cass. C'mon (y/n), let's get you some warm clothes and maybe a hot bath?" Hiro said, with his arms around her/him helping her/him walk up the stair case as she/he shivered. _"Hopefully she/he doesn't get a fever... who knows how long she/he was outside for...Idiot.."_ He let out a short sigh.

"A hot Bath would be most efficient, as (y/n) body tempter is low." Baymax stated, as he waddled behind Hiro following them up the stairs.

The second he step foot inside his room, he jogs over to Tadashi's side of the room digging though his drawers for something fresh for (y/n) to wear. _"I know his clothes fit her/him kind of big, but maybe this will help comfort her/him_ _in some way_ _. From the bags under her/his eye, I can tell she/he hasn't been sleeping too well lately."_

Once you guys had made it up stairs, Hiro jogged lightly over to Tadashi side digging though his drawers. "Hiro? What are you doing? You know Tadashi's clothes are too big for me." You said, as your eye brows crinkled some and you look over at him questioning.

"Yeah, I know but I thought since you miss Tadashi.. you know maybe you'd want to sleep in one of his shirts." Hiro said, shrugging his shoulders lightly as he look down at his older brother's shirt that was lying in his hands, with apologetic yet melancholy expression. After a minute he starts making his way over to (y/n), handing it to her/him with attempted smile. "I miss him too.. I just thought-"

"Hiro.." You look up over him with a sympathetic expression in your eyes, as he tries to comfort you while his in pain. Your eyes follow him as he made his way over to you, listening to him and watching his little gestures before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. One hand lays at the top of his head patting it lightly. "Thank you Hiro, I know it's hard for you. It really does means a lot to me." You said, before pulling him out of the hug and taking the shirt.

He let out a small breath, as he closed his eyes and wraps his arms back around her/him, hugging her/him for a few seconds before pulling away.

At that moment Aunt Cass walks up stairs to see Hiro and (y/n) hugging, as a somber smile falls on her lips. She waits a moment before walking into the room fully and placing the towel on Hiro's bed. "Here's a clean towel, why don't you take a hot bath and relax a little sweetie. You can stay here tonight."

"Thanks Aunt Cass, I'm going to shower." You said, giving him his hair a light stroke before walking away to the bathroom.

"No problem hun, don't stay up too late guys." She said, walking down the stairs after giving Hiro a kiss on the cheek.

Hiro gives Aunt Cass a small smile watching her leave, before his eyes glide back over to (y/n) walking to the bathroom. As he watches herhim entering the bathroom, he couldn't help but feel his cheeks becoming heated. He stands there awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his nape trying not to let his mind wonder too much. _"What am I doing? That's Tadashi's girlfriend/boyfriend. Not only that, I should be comforting her/him. Get your head on straight Hiro."_ After a minute or two of talking to himself, he snaps out of it hearing the shower turn on. He walks over to his bed, taking a seat as he looks around the room quietly a random memory takes a grasp on his mind.

-Two years and Nine months earlier- (Flash Back)

Hiro was working on a new robot for a fight later tonight, in the garage. Just as he was finishing up some last minute tune ups, he hears footsteps running pass him and someone angrily talking to their self. Although he couldn't make out what was said at first, it snap him out of his concentration. He looks over his shoulder to a figure that belong to (y/n), storming away from the house upset. "What the? Did they get into a fight?" He said, confused raising an eye brow, since they ever really fought much. At least not like this. He removes himself from his work bench as he rushes over to (y/n), grabbing her/him by the wrist. "(y/n)? What's wrong?" He asked, worried about her/his behavior.

"Your brother's a real jerk you know that! Hmph." You said, being stop by a jerk of your wrist as you look over to see it was Hiro. You shoot him a glare, knowing very well that he didn't earn it. You look away feeling tears start to bubble in the corner of your eyes.

"(y/n).. Um.." Hiro look down slightly, he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't very good at these types of things that were more Tadashi's area. "I'm sorry, what happened?" Was all he could think of to say, looking back up at her/him taking hold of her/his hand gently as if trying to calm her/him.

"I keep bringing up Prom, but he won't go with me! I know it's just a stupid dance, but I really wanted to go...With him..." You said, still looking away with your cheeks flushing red and your expression a little embarrassed.

" _I wonder why Tadashi said no. I know he wants to go with her/him. It's_ _obvious_ _that his in love with (y/n). Idiot. Wait, why do I feel mad? I mean... I already know my place..."_ Hiro thought to himself, as he pouted a little looking down.

"Hiro?" You say, peeking into his face concern at his silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking. Um" Hiro said, as an idea floated into his mind suddenly that made his cheeks flair up. "U-Um, what if I go with you? To the dance, I wouldn't mind." He said, as his eyes switch back and forth between her/him and the ground awkwardly.

"That's sweet of you Hiro, but you don't need to force yourself on my behalf. I know how much you hate social gatherings. Besides I already told Tadashi that I was going to go with James. Thank you though Hiro, that's really sweet of you." You said, leaning in kissing his cheek.

Hiro frown a bit as he looks down at the ground, hearing her/his response. _"I wasn't forcing myself, I do want to go with you. But I guess that wouldn't change many things would it? You'd still treat me as a little brother."_ As Hiro was lost in his own though that he had a delayed reaction to (y/n)'s kiss. It always made him feel both happy yet mad, knowing she/he did it in a big sister/brother manner. His cheeks would be painted bright red before he knew it, as he rubbed his cheek where she/he kissed. "Jeez would you stop that? Am not a little kid. Anyways good luck with the dance or whatever, I have to get back to work."

You let out a small laugh as you smile and ruffle your fingers though his messy jet black hair. "Sorry, anyways thanks for talking with me. I guess I feel a little less upset. I should get going before Tadashi spots me, later Hiro." You said, waving as you walk away.

"Yeah... later" He said, in a weak voice as he look away fixing his messy hair.

-Flash back over-

Hiro suddenly snap out of thought, as he turned his view to the bathroom door hearing the water shut off. He gets up and starts heading down stairs. _"Maybe I should get something warm for us drink, to warm us both up. It's pretty cold tonight,_ _maybe some hot chocolate_ _._ " He thought to himself, as he shuffled around the kitchen, making two cups of hot chocolate. After a few minutes both cups would be done, he takes them both heading back up stairs. "Hey (y/n), I thought maybe some hot chocolate might help you relax and maybe sleep. I can tell from your eyes you haven't gotten a lot sleep." Hiro said, as he walked into the room going over to his older brother's side of the room. As he takes a seat next to her/him, he hands over one of the cups to her/him. "It would make Tadashi sad knowing that you haven't been sleeping well. I know it's hard (y/n)... honestly I haven't been getting much sleep either, only when Baymax gives me something to help." Hiro says, looking down at the cup he now held with two hands as his thumb rubs against it lightly. He slumped his shoulders a bit giving a sigh, as his dark brown almond shaped eyes start to tear up.

"Hiro..." You said, in a gentle voice holding your cup in one hand as the other strokes the top of his head. "I know I haven't been there a whole lot for you Hiro and Aunt Cass lately, and I'm sorry I promise I'll try better to be there more. You're always giving me a shoulder to cry on, so tonight let me return the favor." You said, with a kind smile as you pull his head to your shoulder, still stroking the top of his head softy.

Before (y/n) had push Hiro's head against her/his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of her/his smile. It's been so long since the last time she/he smiled, it made him feel relax seeing a smile that reminded him so much of Tadashi's. _"It's been so long since the last time she/he smiled for real. And you're wrong (y/n). When Tadashi died, you didn't cry not once. That whole first month you held it together... for us.."_ Hiro instantly nuzzled his face against her/his shoulder letting out quiet sobs at first, and then progressively they begin to get louder. His hands tighten their hold around the cup, as he presses his face against (y/n) shoulder trying to hide his tears. _"I miss him so much..."_ He thought to himself, but for some reason couldn't project his voice to say it. _"Thank you for being brave when he died...Right now it's my turn, yet here I am crying on your shoulder_ _yet again..._ _like a child."_

"Shh.. Shh.. It's okay Hiro, let it all out." You said, in a gentle voice to reassure him as you kept gently stroking the top of his head. A few minutes pass and you pull your hand away feeling his crying slowly coming to an end. He pulled away with his cheeks stain, as you wipe his face. "It's not healthy to hold it in, I know heh. Why don't we finish this chocolate milk and head to bed hm? I bet we both could use it." You said, trying your best to give him a smile.

Listening to her/his voice made him feel calm, as his sobs slowly stop. He looks up at her/his face as she/he wipes the tears from his cheeks. "Yeah that sounds nice." Hiro said, returning her/his smile in a weak voice. After an hour of silence of slowly drinking the hot chocolate and just enjoy the small moment of company, he gets off the bed turning to look at (y/n). "Good night, if you can't sleep or anything just know I'm here for you okay?" Hiro said, with his cheeks lightly turning red as he rubs the back of his neck, trying to brush off how embarrassed he was and act like an adult. _"I have to try harder, I have to be brave. (y/n) won't say it, but she/he needs someone right now."_

You laugh slightly for the first time in a while, and give a small real smile. "Thank you Hiro, good night"

It felt so nice to hear her/his laugh. "Mhm, Good night (y/n)." He said, walking back over to his side as he place the cup on his dresser, feeling both too tired and lazy to return it to the kitchen. He climbs into his bed pulling the covers over him, slowly but surely letting fatigue take over. His mind starts to get foggy, as he starts falling asleep. _"It's been so long... since I felt any peace of mind.. and fall... asleep this.."_ He breaths lightly as he fell asleep. He started shifting in his sleep, he could feel from the weight of his body he didn't get much sleep. He slowly open his eyes to see what time it was now, only to find a figure standing in the room, overlooking (y/n) sleeping. He quickly sat up jumping out of bed, swiping an action figure from his dresser as he throws it at the figures head. His eyes glaring at the figure that was covered by the shadows, he wanted to yell but he was scared he might wake (y/n) up and cause her/him to freak out.

The figure would fumble a bit as he held the back of his head in pain. "Ow, your throw gotten better. That really hurt you know." Said the figure, as he bent over picking up the action figure and turning around still holding the back of his head. He slowly steps out of the shadows, into the moonlight lit area of the room.

Hiro's eyes widen as his breathing got harder, he fumbles back in shock falling back on his bed. He looks up at the figure in disbelief for a few minutes before saying something. "Ta...Tadashi? But I thought... You're dead. Is that really you Tadashi?" He said, trying his hardest to hold his voice back from wanting to just shout at him. He could feel the corner of his eyes swelling up with tears.

"Hiro... I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you." He said, walking over to him and gently placing his hand on Hiro's shoulder as he sat down beside him. He gave a small sigh as a faint smile was on his lips, while his eyes look apologetic as he spoke.

"Tadashi.." Hiro said, as he gave a silent cry and lunged himself in Tadashi's arms, hugging him tightly as he tried to hold back his cries his shoulders would shake a little.

Tadashi swallowed a bit, pained by his brother's heartache of losing him. He wraps his arms tightly around his younger brother, hugging him back. "I really am sorry Hiro. I know it's a lot to ask but... I won't be around, so can you please look after (y/n) for me? I can't entrust her/him to anyone else besides you."

He pulls away from his older brother and wipes his face with the back of his hand. He looks up at his brother with a mixed expression of anger yet pain and sadness, his face would scrunch up at all the emotions he had bottle up inside him. "Why..! Why didn't you let us know you're alive? Why didn't you come back to us sooner! And why, why did you say you loved (y/n) then cause her/him so much pain...!" He said, struggling to hold back his voice from shouting too loud. He looks down biting his bottom lip as he could only feel angry at his older brother right now.

Hiro, I know this is a lot to throw on your shoulders, but there are reasons please believe me." He said, griping his younger brother by the shoulders as he gave him a firm look. "Please believe when I say, if I could return to all three of you I would. I never wanted to cause any of you pain, even more so (y/n). You know how much I love her/him, and I also know... how much you love (y/n) too. I know it sounds selfish of me, and I always felt like as awful big brother for it."

"Tadashi? What are you talking about?" Hiro said, looking up at his brother with a raised eye brow.

"I know you have feelings for (y/n), I've known since the day I bought her/him home for dinner. You don't think I don't know my little brother? But even so... I still went for it knowing it would probably cause you pain. That's why I say, I can only entrust her/him to you, because I know you'll keep her/him safe. I know this is selfish request of your older brother, but please trust me?" Tadashi said, looking and sounding quiet desperate as he grabs his shoulders tighter.

"Tadashi.." Hiro said, wide eyed as he looks at his older brother a little taken back. He wasn't sure what to say, or how he should even respond to something like that. Even though his older brother was finally in front of him, what he wanted more than anything was his brother to return. Even though he got that wish, be couldn't fight this urge to punch him. "You're a real jerk you know that Tadashi?" Hiro said, frowning as he looks down for a moment to ponder on his thoughts. He looks back up at his older brother with a glare, as he stood up before his brother and punched him in the face. "The problem is I do trust you! But whatever is it you're trying to protect me from I wish you would stop! You don't have to protect me from everything, why can't you just trust me too Tadashi!" He shouted, knowing full well it could wake (y/n) up, but he couldn't hold back his anger.

Tadashi would fumble to the side from the punch, as he looks up at Hiro with wide surprised eyes, as he held is cheek. After his younger brother was done shouting, his eyes glance over at (y/n) who was string in her/his sleep. He felt himself over come with a little anxiety as he look back over at him. "Hiro..." He sighs, as he brings his hand up to his face pinching the bridge of his nose. "I wish I could tell you more, I do but I can't. Please just trust me, let me take care of this. Please Hiro, I can't stand to see you get hurt. Think of it this way, I need someone to protect (y/n) just in case anything." He said, looking over at Hiro who was crossing his arms.

Hiro look up at him then down at his feet thinking about that for a moment. "I guess you have a point. Fine. But if you stay gone too long, I don't care if you're my brother I'm stealing her/him got it?" Hiro said, glaring down at his older brother even though his cheeks were turning red.

Tadashi gave a sad smile as he stood up and ruffled his brother's hair. "Got it, thanks little brother." He said, pulling him into a hug afterwards. "I know you're strong Hiro. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?" He said, hugging him a bit tighter.

"I promise." He said, clutching his eyes shut tightly so he wouldn't cry as he hugged his brother back just as tightly. Before Hiro could say anything else or even fathom an idea he felt his conscious slip away from him. A few hours later he woke up to his alarm ringing in his ears, he shot out of bed with his eyes scanning over the room wildly. "His gone..." He said, scrunching his face as he grabbed a pillow and threw it. "Idiot... You're not even going to fight for her/him, just what are you doing that's so important?" He said, dragging himself out of bed as he pick up the pillow and threw it back on his bed. He walks over to (y/n), looking at her/him sleep peacefully. He lost himself in thought for a moment as he look down at her/him, then moved over closer to the bed and sat down beside her/him. He leans down as he kisses her forehead gently. _"I will protect you.._ _Rather I promised Tadashi or not_ _.._ _And maybe one day I'll be able to tell you how I feel"_ He thought, as her brush some hair out her/his face. He gets up leaving, when he stops mid-step to a small box catching his eye. He looks at it for a few seconds before realizing what it was, then his eyes widen. He gave a slight laugh and smirked picking up the ring case, as he slides his fingers though his hair. "I guess that means we'll both be fighting for the same girl/boy... brother."


End file.
